


What's Fair Is Fair

by yourLastLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourLastLove/pseuds/yourLastLove
Summary: Just a little one shot to fulfill your required daily dose of Dramione.





	What's Fair Is Fair

When they returned, most lights were out, leaving the place looking even more grim and unwelcoming than the first (and only other) time Draco had set foot in the place. There was orange light coming from the den where he could see a number of the members of the Order discussing… something. He didn’t really care to be honest. In fact he couldn’t care less about fighting in the war at all actually. Not that he had much of a choice. He was in it as much as the rest of them - most of whom did actually want to fight against Voldemort. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help save the world, it was just that unlike most of them, he’d seen the other side and he was much, much less hopeful.

Without so much as glancing at the few others he’d returned with - who no doubt were going to head right into the den to jump in on the next action, bloody bunch of Gryffindors - he marched straight up the stairs, trying his best to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Her door was locked from the outside using both muggle and magic locks. Grimacing at the realization that she must have thrown quite the fit trying to go after him, be braced himself before worldessly waving his wand down from the top lock to the bottom.

Quitely - cautiously - making his way into the room, he quickly noticed that this room was also dark. Although there was a small candle flickering on the desk, it did little to light up anything passed a few inches around it. She must have fallen asleep, the poor thing. He shut the door behind him, relocking it with his wand and casting a quick Muffliato as he did. A hex shot over her shoulder suddenly and lucky for him that his wand was out, Draco managed to disarm her, sending her wand clattering down beside the bed to discourage any further attacks. She must have been more angry than he’d thought. At least she was awake. He didn’t necessarily want to wake her up…

”Get OUT you FOWL-“ she whirled around, but when she saw the sudden Lumos lighting his face from the tip of his wand, she could have sworn her heart would stop. “Draco,” she muttered. “You’re back.”

”I am,” he agreed with a smirk. He noticed the dried tears that stained her cheeks then, and rather than asking, he found himself unbelievably impulsively - impulsive for a Slytherin at least - leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She didn’t hesitate before kissing his back, thank Merlin for that - she’d hit him before, surely she’d do it again - and with equal lack of hesitation, he was on top of her. “Miss me that much, sweetheart?” He teased, “I’m back, darling.”

She smacked him. “You shouldn’t have GONE in the first place!” She smacked him again, hard in the chest.

Pinning her hands above her head, he looked her in the eye, barely visible in the limited lighting. “You’ve been fighting this whole time, it’s only fair that I do my part now,” he reasoned lightly, trying his damn best not to laugh at her - lest he once again be on the receiving end of her backhand.

She growled, pushing him up onto his knees. “Fair? How’s this for fair?” She grabbed at the collar of his shirt, tugging until the top button flew off. “Yes I was worried about you, Draco, more than you could understand.” When he didn’t respond, she continued, nodding at his missing button, “now we’re even.”

He laughed, good and whole as if he hadn’t just been risking his life for the Order only moments ago. “Even? Hardly. An eye for an eye is it? How about a shirt for a shirt?” He took her collar in two hands and ripped until it was torn right to the bottom. “NOW we’re even.”

Then he was kissing her again, hands roaming everywhere. He kissed across her jaw, and down her neck, and with heavy breathes she panted, “I don’t agree.” She managed to chase and bite his lip before he could sit up, smiling against him at the ridiculous sound he made in protest. “I think THIS is much more fair,“ she unbuttoned his own shirt and tugged in down his shoulders. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

”Quite.” He slid right against her until he could feel every inch of bare skin against his.

”You owe me a shirt.”

”What?”

”You ripped mine.”

He laughed again, and again she slapped him. Pinning her playfully violent hand again above her head he reminded her, “funny thing, really, we’ve got magic, witch. We can fix it.” She rolled her eyes, or at least, he thought she did, but it didn’t matter because her lips were again on his, and nothing else mattered. He could fight this fight if it meant coming home to her. And when had that become a priority? Probably at the same time she’d decided that she would fight until the end. Sweet Circe she would be the end of him, and what a marvelous end it would be.


End file.
